best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Someone That Loves You" by HONNE and Izzy Bizu
'Someone That Loves You '''is a duet between vocalist Andy Clutterbuck from English electronic music duo HONNE and English singer-songwriter Izzy Bizu. The song is the fourth single from HONNE's debut studio album ''Warm on a Cold Night. Produced by HONNE and written by them alongside Izzy Bizu, the song was April 7th, 2016. Izzy later made a remix of the song titled "Someone That Loves You '19" for her EP ''Glita ''which has her singing alongside Coldplay vocalist Chris Martin. Lyrics Izzy Bizu Touch me, touch me, touch me You have someone that loves you 1: Izzy Bizu Whoever said it was easy Must have had it pretty good Must have had it pretty good I want you, boy, just to please me Don't tell me that you could Don't tell me that you could Izzy Bizu It's beautiful in the way we move But what's a girl to do when you can't seem to choose? You're beautiful but we must restrain When your mind is split two ways That's when the comedown plays Izzy Bizu + Andy from HONNE Don't touch me Boy I want you Not allowed to You have someone that loves you I'm waiting And I'm patient I'm deluded You have someone that loves you Izzy Bizu Touch me, touch me, touch me, touch me You have someone that loves you 2: Andy from HONNE You want me close so I hear you I thought I made it clear Don't whisper in my ear My heart, it keeps getting weaker I know you want me near But your love is what I fear Andy from HONNE It's beautiful, the way you move But what's a boy to do When he can't seem to choose? You're beautiful, but I must explain My mind's not in a good place And so the comedown plays Izzy Bizu + Andy from HONNE Don't touch me Boy I want you Not allowed to You have someone that loves you I'm waiting And I'm patient I'm deluded You have someone that loves you Don't touch me Boy I want you Not allowed to You have someone that loves you I'm waiting And I'm patient I feel stupid When you have someone that loves you Izzy Bizu That loves you Yeah she loves you too The way that I do Izzy Bizu + Andy from HONNE Don't touch me Boy I want you Not allowed to You have someone that loves you I'm waiting And I'm patient I'm deluded You have someone that loves you Don't touch me Boy I want you Not allowed to You have someone that loves you I'm waiting And I'm patient I feel stupid When you have someone that loves you Izzy Bizu + Andy from HONNE That loves you When you have someone that loves you That loves you When you have someone that loves you That loves you When you have someone that loves you That loves you When you have someone that loves you Why This Song Rocks # Great chemistry between Andy and Izzy. # Amazing vocals from both Andy and Izzy. # Lovely production. # Smooth synths and piano. # The remix with Chris Martin is beautiful. Videos Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Duets Category:UK Category:R&B Category:Electropop Category:Electronic Category:Pop Category:Alternative Category:Indie